Pakerion
Pakerion, the Wild Country, is located in the southeastern corner of the continent. It is bordered by Safta to the north, along the Saghar, and Everea to the west, along the Borderline. It is the home of Assassins, Berserkers, Druids, and Rogues. Overview Pakerion is a country of levels. High, low, medium; cities in trees, cities in the wild, cities in valleys, cities within cities. There are ropes and vines and creatures of all types. The flora and fauna are mainly tropic, with a few standbys from Safta on the border, and the underbrush is never tended. Roads are questionable and paths often have random nailed planks into the earth where there was once a trap. Architecture is hit or miss, but largely cobbled together. Tree houses, thatch huts, this and that. The capital is the only city that sees any permanence here. Enghelab The Capital is structured out of tar paper and blood, sweat, and tears. It seems taped together if not for the foundations of each of the buildings, and there are consistently wanted signs with laughter scrawled upon the faces. The people here will cut you should you blink, and will cut you even if you don't, so few casual visitors set foot in Enghelab. Instead, they are there on mercenary business, or they themselves are a local, set to cut the next purse traveling their way. The roads are still dirt with the occasional plank, and damn you if I'll pick up the garbage! It is sometimes reeking of filth, and sometimes super clean, depending on the moods of the trash-runners that day. King Aerveas King Aerveas is a handsome, elderly man with a wild beard and even wilder eyes. He believes in anarchy with slight restriction, largely in the form of taxation, and will take it out of your hide if you don't have it in your fingertips. All residents of Pakerion pay a monthly fee for the right to beat up, murder, slash and dash and destroy anything they like, and King Aerveas is certain to exact his fee. The tax is a 5% fee on all gold on hand. However, Pakerion classes don't have to pay anything extra in shops, and any bounties or fees placed on their head for various infractions are waived. It is a balancing mechanic, but still several players of Pakerion classes attempt to dump their gold onto a farming alt at the deadline each month. The Undertow Located on top of the treetops despite its name, the Undertow is the Berserker city, so opposed to being part of society they are. Here, Berserkers exist in a strange synthesis with nature that seems more befitting a Druid, but a wild, impatient nature. Between each tree is a rope bridge, and fireflies are collected to provide light at the gate between each tree top. The name of the dweller is carved into the bark below. During the night, it's not uncommon for berserkers there to start bonfires and have themselves a bit of dancing, boasting, playing music, and beating the tar out of each other. It's an easy way to score some free food, too, as monster kills for the day are cooked and generously shared. (Though you may be expected to hear the exaggerated tale of how it was killed.) Nonberserkers will not be turned away, although they may be coaxed into proving themselves in some fashion or another for the sake of entertainment. Amongst the Undertow trees, along the outskirts, is a particularly ancient tree that seems to be dead, but does not rot. This is where the berserkers typically keep their dead, like a morgue before preparing them for burial. They don't often have use for a place to keep that many corpses, so it's easy to ignore as a dead tree outside of wartime. As of May 28th, the Sphinx and the city of Giza are located in the jungle near the Undertow. =Headcanon= Kakoresh (Chibi) The city of Kakoresh is a small, lawless, lake-side city in Pakerion, near the Saghar. It is more commonly refered to as Blisterbark by outsiders, thanks to being surrounded by blisterbark trees (the bark of which looks ugly and blistering), and is known to be a den of thieves and scoundrels, one of those places nobody would go to willingly, except maybe to dissappear. Brawls and street violence are common, and a few small gangs of unruly teenagers frequently dispute territory. It has one run-down inn, a well-kept tavern that is frequented by most of the city, and a small market that doesn't get much traffic. Kandre Volcano (Chibi) Located in southwest Pakerion, the Kandre Volcano is known for two things, the first being the series of crystal caverns beneath the volcano that can be a good source of ingredients for both alchemists and enchanters. The caverns are the mating grounds of the blazebeast, and the black, crystaline stalagmites and stalactites are the product of their fiery breath melting the stone of the cavern walls. Also known to dwell within these caverns are fire spirits, a few air spirits, and the firekiwi. The other thing it is known for is the Shrine of Yosgeth, a high-level 10-man raid located deep within those caverns, with the final boss Yosgeth, whose final form, a large crystal, can be shattered into a handful of shards that are worth quite a bit on the market.